


das Meer zur Ruhe bringen

by izzbree



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Eivor, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Childhood Friends, Deutsch | German, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Historical Accuracy, Old Norse/Viking Culture, Pining, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzbree/pseuds/izzbree
Summary: Vereinzelte Echos, flüchtige Eindrücke der Vergangenheit wie noch glühende Kohlen in der Dunkelheit. Der Geruch von Rauch und der See. Feuerschein, der in hellen, blauen Augen tanzt. Der blutige Schlag von Kriegstrommeln und rituellen Gesängen, die Kampfeslust und Schwertgesang in seinen Ohren erklingen lassen. Eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach dem alten Gleichgewicht in dem abwesenden Raum an seiner Seite.Erinnerungen wie aus einem Traum, die ihn in den gedämpften Nächten unter wollenen Zelten in den Kriegslagern von East-Engla oder auf den verlassenen Feldern von Mercia liegend und während der kalten und feuchten Märsche durch Northymbre heimsuchen indes sich das Große Heer einen blutigen Weg durch Englalands gespaltene Königreiche bahnt.Mit der Zeit lassen diese Samen einen seit langem schlummernden Wunsch mit voller Wucht zu einem Verlangen sprießen, welches ihn in Form einer einzigen Frage heimsucht:Was wäre, wenn?
Relationships: Eivor/Vili Hemmingson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	das Meer zur Ruhe bringen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to soothe all the sea to rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639326) by [artemihs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemihs/pseuds/artemihs). 



> _Disclaimer_ : Das englische Original "to soothe all the sea to rest" zu diesem Werk stammt von artemihs, die mir erlaubt hat, eine deutsche Übersetzung zu verfassen. Für diejenigen, die das Werk lieber oder auch auf Englisch lesen möchten, ist das Original oben verlinkt.

Wenn die _Skalde_ Kriegstaten zu Versen und Tod zu Ruhm spinnen, erzählen sie die Geschichten von Schlachten, wahre Blutfeste, die mit dem gegeneinander schlagen und gleiten der Schilde in der Schildmauer beginnen, dem Stürmen von Schwertern und Lanzen und den Schreien von Männern, wenn Äxte und Pfeile fliegen, dem Geruch der brennenden Kessel voll Öl und Pech, die von den Schutzwällen geworfen werden und gleichermaßen Holz und Fleisch versengen und verzehren, und die Klingen, die durch den Staub und das Chaos von all dem ein schreckliches, erregendes Todeslied singen.

Jedes nordische Kind, welches ein Krieger werden wird, lernt dieses Lied so sicher kennen wie die Krümmung und das Gewicht seiner ersten Axt. Mit der Zeit verehren sie es. Es bedarf kein Gebräu eines Berserkers, um den Blutrausch, der mit dem Verhängen eines glorreichen Todes einhergeht, zu fühlen und zu umarmen. Das Adrenalin, welches wie Ichor durch jeden Muskel fließt, den es benötigt, um eine Axt oder eine Lanze perfekt im Herzen oder im Schädel des Feindes zu versenken; ihr erster Kampf reicht aus, um das Gefühl zu benennen. Der Nervenkitzel, am Leben zu sein, das Gefühl von _Richtigkeit_ , von dem, was einfach und natürlich kam. _Mit Odins Segen, der Kampfeslust von Freyja und Thors geballter Kraft._ Es war, als würden die Götter mit einem kämpfen.

*****

Als Vili Eivor Varinsdóttir zum ersten Mal begegnet, sind sie beide an einem Ort, an dem sie nicht sein sollten. Die Geräusche und Gerüche des Julfestes in der Haupthalle erinnern ihn daran, dass er an der Seite seines Vaters an der Haupttafel sein sollte, wo die Adligen der verbündeten Clans aus ganz Rygjafylki versammelt sind. Stattdessen ist er allein in der Waffenkammer im hinteren Teil des Langhauses gebeugt über einige Schwerter und Äxte, die er auf dem Boden ausgebreitet hat.

Mit elf Wintern ist er noch nicht alt genug, um die Ausbildung zum Krieger zu beginnen - alle Kinder müssen warten, bis sie mindestens dreizehn Winter alt sind, um offiziell die Ausbildung in der Kaserne zu beginnen - und er ist nicht an das Gewicht und die Balance der Waffen gewöhnt, die er in seinen Händen hält, doch das hält ihn nicht davon ab, zahlreiche würdige Gegner spielerisch zu bekämpfen: Die Räuber, die er sich vorstellt, stammen aus den angrenzenden Ländern von Agðir, wo Kjötvi der Grausame herrscht, oder die legendären Bestien, von denen man sagt, dass sie die Berggipfel Nordweges durchstreifen. _Eines Tages werde ich ihnen allen in glorreichem Kampfe begegnen_ , denkt er, während er mit einer alten Sachs in der einen Hand einen Stoß vortäuscht und mit der anderen ein Langschwert direkt in die Eingeweide eines imaginären Angreifers stößt.

Er erstarrt mitten in der Drehung beim Geräusch entfernter Schritte, nur für einen Atemzug, dann verstaut er eilig die Waffen in den Regalen und flüchtet aus dem Raum, bevor Tryggvi ihn entdecken kann. Er klettert ein mit Julgirlanden geflochtenes Spalier bis zu den Dachsparren hinauf, wo er still und leise hinter einigen alten Truhen hockt.

„Vili?“, hört er Tryggvi rufen. „Ich weiß, dass du gerade hier drin warst und wieder mit den Waffen gespielt hast. Komm jetzt, dein Vater will, dass du mit allen am Festessen teilnimmst.“

Vili schweigt, denn sich nun zu verraten würde bedeuteten, zuzugeben, _dass_ er soeben in der Waffenkammer gewesen war. All die Male, die er dachte, Tryggvi und sein Vater hätten nie bemerkt, dass er sich aus dem Bett oder dem Unterricht schlich…

Tryggvi sagt noch etwas, doch er achtet nicht darauf, da eine andere sich bewegende Gestalt, die auf der anderen Seite der Halle an den Dachsparren hochklettert, einen Pelzmantel um die Schultern, seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hat. Klein, geschmeidig und fühlt sich beim Klettern in Langhäusern offensichtlich ebenso wohl wie er. Die Gestalt verschwindet durch einen Lichtschacht, der hinaus auf das Dach des Langhauses führt und von Neugier gepackt, entschließt sich Vili, ihr zu folgen.

Er wartet bis Tryggvi einen verärgerten Seufzer ausstößt und zum Festsaal zurückkehrt, bevor er herunterklettert und auf der anderen Seite auf den Dachboden huscht, ein paar Felle aus einer Truhe holt und um sich wickelt und vorsichtig aus dem offenen Schaft in die eisige Nachtluft auf das große, schräge Dach des Langhauses, das vom Mondschein erleuchtet wird, tritt.

Vili findet sie ganz in der Nähe auf dem Balken eines hölzernen Dachstuhls, ein Kind, welches in seinem Alter zu sein scheint, mit kurz geschnittenem, struppigen Haar, den Mantel aus Wolfsfell eng um den Körper gezogen. Geistesabwesend dreht es einen Zweig in der Hand, während es an den flackernden, gelbgoldenen Lampen und dem Feuerschein, der die Häuser und Straßen von Stavanger unter ihnen säumt, hinaus auf die dunklen Gewässer und Fjorde, die sie umgeben, starrt.

Er klopft ein paar Mal mit den Fingerknöcheln auf den Holzrahmen, um sich bemerkbar zu machen (er wäre bereits mehrmals beinahe aufgrund eines erschreckenden Geräusches oder eines unerwarteten Besuchers und einmal eines bösartigen Raben fast von eben diesem Dach gefallen) und realisiert erst, als die Gestalt sich ihm zuwendet, wer sie ist.

Die zerfleischte, verätzte Narbe, die sich seitlich von ihrem Hals ausbreitet, ist unverkennbar, ebenso wie die klaren blauen Augen, die ihm mit vorsichtiger Neugier begegnen. An ihrem verwirrten Ausdruck wird klar, dass er etwas unterbrochen hat, und er stellt sich vor wie Odins Zwillingsraben _Hugin_ und _Munin_ , die Raben der Gedanken und der Erinnerung, in dem Moment, in dem er ihre Träumerei unterbricht, von ihren Schultern abheben.

„Ich dachte erst, du wärst ein Junge“, gesteht er, „wegen deiner Haare.“

„Eine nette Art, einen Fremden zu begrüßen“, antwortet sie, während sie einen kurzen Blick über sein Gesicht schweifen lässt. Ihre Wachsamkeit lässt nicht nach. „Du bist Hemmingson.“

„Der bin ich wohl“, antwortet er, „aber, ich mag es einfach Vili genannt zu werden. Und du bist Varinsdóttir. Die, die zweimal dem Tode entkam -„ sein Blick gleitet zu der zerfetzten Haut in ihrem Nacken, während sie kühl zu ihm zurückstarrt und eine dunkle Augenbraue hochzieht „- und das Zeichen des Wolfskusses als Preis trägt. So erzählen es die Skalde. Was machst du hier draußen?“

„Ich bin nicht wirklich eine für Festtage, nehme ich an“, sagt sie leise. Auch wenn ihre Worte sanft klingen, hat ihre Stimme einen tiefen, rauen Unterton, der Vili an ruhiges Wasser erinnert, welches über Kieselsteine fließt. _Eine weitere Narbe, die die Wölfe hinterlassen haben._

Ein Blick auf ihren verlorenen, distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck, nachdem er ihre Verletzung, ihre Vergangenheit, erwähnt hat und Vili versteht fast augenblicklich. Als er jünger war und es nicht besser wusste, hatte jede Erwähnung oder Frage über seine Mutter dazu geführt, dass sein Vater sich fast sofort zurückzog, sich in seinem Quartier isolierte oder sonst einen unpersönliche und starre Maske aufsetzte, wenn er nicht vermeiden konnte, außer Hause zu sein. _Es ist ein alter und noch nicht verheilter Kummer, der ihn überkommt_ , hatte Tryggvi ihm einmal sanft erklärt, _es ist nicht deine Schuld. Alles, was man geben kann, um einen solchen Verlust zu heilen, ist Zeit._

Vorsichtig setzt er sich neben ihr auf die Dachschräge und zieht die Arme um die Knie, während er einen warmen Atemzug in die Kälte hinauslässt, bevor er sagt: „Meine Mutter starb, als ich klein war. Ich habe sie nicht einmal kennengelernt. Ich kenne nur Geschichten. Vater spricht immer noch nicht einmal ihren Namen aus, obwohl es schon viele Winter her ist, dass sie diese Welt verlassen hat.“

„Das tut mir leid“, sagt Eivor. Sie sieht in direkt an, ihre Augen leuchten im Mondschein, „jetzt habe ich dich auch traurig gemacht.“

Er schüttelt den Kopf und blinzelt einige Male schnell. Ein Instinkt, denn die beißende Nachtluft scheint kalt genug, um etwaige Tränen zu gefrieren. „Es ist schon lange her. Der Wandteppich des Schicksals war bereits für sie gewebt.“

Sie lächeln sich zaghaft an.

„Ich mag eigentlich auch keine Feste“, sagt er. Eine Halbwahrheit. Er mag die Feste nicht, an denen er lernen muss, eine Art politische Rolle einzunehmen oder anderweitig auf seinen Status zurückgestellt zu werden, vor allem gegenüber den anderen Kinder oder Dorfbewohnern.

„Du klingst wie Sigurd“, sagt sie. „Obwohl er es als Chance sieht, die _ganze_ Zeit im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.“

Er wirft einen Blick auf den Zweig, mit dem Sie abwesend in ihrer Hand gespielt hat, und hat eine Idee.

„Willst du lernen, wie man kämpft?“

Sie neigt ihm neugierig den Kopf zu. Es würde noch einige Sommer für sie beide dauern, bis sie ausgebildet sind. Doch in den Adel aufgenommen zu werden, hätte seine Vorteile…

Er grinst sie an. „Sag nicht, dass du noch nie einen Blick in die Kriegstruhen von Styrbjörn geworfen hast, Eivor.“

Ein schelmischer Ausdruck huscht über ihr Gesicht. „Dann weißt du also wirklich, wie man kämpft?“

„Die Ausbilder in der Kaserne haben meinem Vater gesagt, dass ich nun jederzeit beitreten kann“, sagt er und kann nicht verhindern, dass eine Welle der Aufregung in seine Stimme schwappt, „sie sagen, dass ich den Geist eines _Drengrs_ im Werden habe.“

„Ich sehe bereits das aufgeblasene Ego eines“, sinniert Eivor. „Also gut, oh großer Vili Hemmingson, zeig mir den Weg.“

„Na dann komm Varinsdóttir.“ Er steht auf und reicht Eivor seine Hand, die grinst, als sie seine Hand ergreift, während er sie hochzieht und sagt: „Deine erste Lektion von mir. Ich werde noch eine _Drengr_ aus dir machen.“

*****

In den Wochen, die auf Vilis und Eivors neugewonnene Freundschaft folgen, mit Tagen geprägt von mehr Unfug als beide Clans hätten vorhersehen können - sehr zum Leidwesen von Tryggvi und Vergnügen von Heming - können die Dorfbewohner von Stavanger und Fornberg den einen kaum ohne den anderen sehen. Der dunkelhaarige Junge und das blonde Mädchen sind ständig zusammen, laufen durch die schnee- und schlammbedeckte Straßen, manchmal mit hölzernen Übungsschwertern oder Schilden, manchmal mit Angelruten und Jagdfallen.

Wenn die Seen zufrieren, schnallen sie sich Tierknochen an die Füße und gleiten mit den anderen Kindern über das Eis, rutschen und drehen sich und rasen um die Wette, bis einer der Gleiter unweigerlich durch das Eis bricht und beinahe ertrinkt. Sie inszenieren aufwendige Kämpfe und spielen die Geschichten der Skalde von mythischen Drachen und heldenhaften Sterblichen, die geboren wurden, um sie zu erlegen, nach. Ein bestimmtes dieser Drachenabenteuer und eine clevere Kostümwahl führen zu Vilis liebevollem Beinamen Stockarsch. („Vili der Stockarsch, der größte Drache im ganzen Land“, ruft ihm Eivor eines Tages von der anderen Seite Fornbergs zu; es macht ihm nichts aus, denn er hat zuvor beim Frühstück einen Beutel potenter, gasformender Kräuter in ihren Pudding geleert und sie müssen bald stundenlang einen wichtigen Althing in Styrbjörns Halle durchstehen…)

An Festtagen schmuggeln Vili und Eivor Met und Körbe mit Brot und Käse und Eivors Lieblingskuchen auf das Dach das Langhauses, zusammen mit einem Topf voll heißer Kohlen, um ihre Hände zu wärmen, während die gedämpften Klänge von rhythmischen Trommelschlägen und Gesang aus der Festhalle stetig in die Nacht hinaustreiben, sie die betrunkenen Feiernden, die in den Straßen unter ihnen tanzen, sich prügeln und pissen, beobachten und über sie lachen.

Im nächsten Sommer beginnen sie mit der Ausbildung, deren erste Aufgabe darin besteht, gemeinsam ihre ersten Äxte und Schilde herzustellen - sie sammeln und rühren Holzkohle in den Feuergruben von Gunnars Schmiede, um das Eisen für die Klingen und die Metallbuckel der Schilde zu schmelzen und zu formen, die sie aus Fichten- und Tannenbrettern schnitzen und zusammenschweißen, die Kanten mit Leder umranden und die Oberflächen mit den Insignien ihrer Clans bemalen.

Das Gewicht seiner eigenen Axt und seines Schildes in seiner Hand sind ein aufregendes Gefühl, eine kribbelnde und nervöse Aufregung, die in seinem Bauch brodelt, während er sich die Siege vorstellt, die er mit ihnen erringen wird.

Er und Eivor sparren natürlich, doch nicht wie die Spielkämpfe, die sie einst mit Ästen und Stöcken übten, auch nicht mit den unbeholfenen und schwerfälligen Bewegungen der Waffen aus der Waffenkammer, die viel zu groß für sie sind, sondern mit ihren selbstgeschmiedeten Waffen und einem überschäumendem neuen Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit und einem zukünftigen Platz im Clan.

„Hör auf dich im Dreck zu wälzen und stell dich mir, Pisspott!“ Vili umkreist den Staub und versucht, Eivor auszumachen, die hinter ihm ein- und ausweicht und ihrerseits versucht, einen Hieb zu landen, der allerdings jedes Mal durch ein schnelles Heben seines Schildes geblockt wird.

Sie wirft ein Wurfmesser, an den Ecken für die Übung abgestumpft, aus seinem Umfeld auf ihn ab, welches er mit Leichtigkeit pariert. Du hast einen Knoten in deinen Stiefelhosen, weil du zu groß und zu langsam bist, um mich zu fangen, Stockarsch. Du kannst keinen Feind besiegen, den du nicht einmal sehen kannst.“

Es ist wahr. Sie wachsen nun beide schnell und sind größer als die meisten anderen Kinder im Dorf, aber in ein paar Monden wird er fast einen ganz Kopf größer sein als Eivor. Seine langen Gliedmaßen mit ihrem ungewohnten Gewicht und Bewegung sind im Vergleich zu Eivors geschmeidigem, wenn auch muskulösem und kompakten Körper ein frustrierender Nachteil. „Du kannst nicht ewig ausweichen, liebes Wolfsmal. Du wirst müde werden, bevor du überhaupt einen Hieb landen kannst.“

 _Wolfsmal_. Wie schnell sich der Beiname durchsetzt, sobald Eivor die Kaserne betritt und anfängt zu jagen, Sparring zu betreiben und mehr Zeit als je zuvor mit ihren zukünftigen Waffenbrüdern zu verbringen. Sie lässt sich ihr Haare nun lang wachsen und trägt sie in geflochtenen Zöpfen. Die Seite, an der ihre Narbe sitzt, hat sie rasiert, damit sie ihren allerersten Sieg über den Tod stolz zur Schau stellen kann.

Vili bringt ihr bei _Hnefatafl_ zu spielen, ein Strategiespiel auf einem kompliziert markierten Gitterbrett, bei dem ein Spieler die zentrale Formation des Königs und seiner zwölf Verteidigungsfiguren einnimmt, während der andere Spieler die umstehenden vierundzwanzig Angriffsfiguren kontrolliert. Das Ziel ist entweder die erfolgreiche Flucht oder die Gefangennahme des Königs. Vili spielt mit Heming und Tryggvi seit er sich erinnern kann und ist stolz darauf, clevere Kombinationen von Gefangennahmen über die Schildwälle und Scheinformationen zu beherrschen. Doch wenn er Eivor unterrichtet, lernt sie es in einer Nacht und wird schnell ebenbürtig mit, wenn nicht sogar öfters siegreich über ihn (obwohl er behauptet, dass das Resultat knapp ist).

Eines abends, nach einem langen Spiel an der Feuerstelle von Hemings Halle - Vili gewinnt dieses knapp, und auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, vermutet er, dass Eivor nur auf seinen vorgetäuschten Zug hereingefallen ist, um die Partie früh zu beenden und schlafen zu gehen - breiten sie ihre Decken und Felle in einer Ecke aus und schlafen in ihre Bettrollen, wobei sie sich verschwörerisch über die Art von Klatsch unterhalten, die nur Kinder, die im Hintergrund von vergesslichen und sehr betrunkenen Erwachsenen spielen, aufschnappen können.

„Sigurd hat mir nie gesagt, dass er bald heiraten wird“, brummt Eivor, während sie ihre Kissen aufschüttelt. „Wir erzählen uns alles.“

„Vielleicht ist sie hässlich“, bietet Vili die einfachste Antwort an.

Eivor schnaubt. „Oder hat die Persönlichkeit einer sturen alten Ziege.“

„Dann solltet ihr beiden euch wunderbar verstehen.“

„Das ist lustig. Ich wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass sie perfekt zu dir passen würde. Zwei Ärsche für den Preis von einem.“

„Er ist fünf Winter älter als du, nicht wahr? Er ist volljährig und es wird seine Pflicht sein, als nächster König ein starkes Bündnis zu schließen“, murmelt Vili schläfrig und dreht sich auf die Seite, um Eivor anzusehen. "So, wie ich es eines Tages tun muss, und du auch."

Ihre Stirn ist gerunzelt, ihre Augen scharf und vorwurfsvoll, als sie über ihn hinweg flackern. „Das werde ich nicht. Styrbjörn hat mir geschworen, dass mein Weg mir allein gehört. Ich werde mich nicht an irgendeinen bedauernswerten alten Jarlssohn verschachern lassen, um den ganzen Tag in staubigen Räumen zu sitzen. Der einzige Mann, den ich in meiner Zukunft sehe, ist der, den ich töten muss, um meine Ehre wiederzuerlangen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Frau eines Jarls den ganzen Tag in einem staubigen Zimmer sitzen würde", gibt Vili zu bedenken. „Hast du Lófót gesehen? Deren Jarl ist seit langer Zeit auf Raubzügen unterwegs, seine Frau Eydis ist nicht nur Jarlskona der Inseln an seiner Stelle, sondern sie regiert über alle Clanhäuser und Rinderfarmen, die Geldspeicher und Handelsrouten, künftige Bündnisse zwischen Familien... Es ist fast beängstigend, daran zu denken, welche Kriege sie führen könnte, wenn sie nur einen Hauch von Kjötvis Blutdurst hätte."

„Ja“, räumt Eivor ein, „doch ein Jeton ist ein Jeton, egal wie hübsch die Verpackung ist. Die Hand ihres Vaters ist immer noch diejenige, die ihn verschenkt.“

„Es sind immer die Väter“, stimmt Vili zu. Er ist einen Moment lang still, zupft an den ausfransenden Fäden an den Rändern seiner Decke. „Was ist mit danach Eivor? Was ist mit deinem Leben danach? Wenn du Kjötvi endlich getötet hast?“

Diese Gedanken an die _Zukunft_ , dieses frustrierend fremde und angreifbare Konzept - denn die Zukunft ist eng verwoben mit der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart und den Schicksalen aller anderen, die mit dem seinen innerhalb des Webstuhls der Nornir verflochten sind - diese Fragen, die er Eivor nun stellt, gehen ihm immer häufiger durch den Kopf, während er in seine Stärke und Rolle im Clan hineinwächst. Sein Vater und Tryggvi erlegen ihm dementsprechend mehr Aufgaben auf, Verantwortungen, die er nur widerwillig auf sich nimmt und denen er als einziger Sohn des Jarl nicht mehr so leicht entkommen kann.

Sie schweigt eine Weile. Die Feuer knistern in den Herden hinter ihnen, das leise Summen und Murmeln der Dorfbewohner, die noch immer essen, trinken und sich in der Halle tummeln, ist beruhigend und warm, und er driftet fast in den Schlaf.

Eivors Stimme ist ein tiefes Raspeln, unverblümt und doch mit einer Kargheit, die nicht den geringsten Anflug von uncharakteristischem Zögern verbergen kann.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe mir nie vorgestellt, dass ich über Kjötvis Tod hinausleben werde.“

*****

Manchmal erwacht sie aus Albträumen von Blut und Tod, Anfälle unruhigen Schlafes, die Sie vor Schrecken und Wut erzittern lassen und die Vili hellwach und hilflos mit Sorge in der Dunkelheit aufrütteln. Wann immer dies geschieht, zündet sein Vater die Kohlen im Herd an, bringt einen Schemel, ein Stück Schnitzholz und sein Messer herbei und singt und summt ihnen in der Wärme des Feuerscheins leise etwas vor, bis Eivor aufhört zu zittern, ihre Augen schließt und sie beide wieder in einen sanften Schlaf fallen.

Während dieser ruhigen Abschnitte tauchen immer wieder ferne, längst vergangene Erinnerungsfetzen auf. Erinnerungen an seine Mutter, die nicht wirklich die seinen sind, sondern Geschichten, die ihm von Tryggvi oder anderen im Langhaus erzählt wurden. Bilder von ihr, wie sie an der Feuerstelle sitzt, wo Heming jetzt ist, während sein Vater ihn, damals noch ein Baby, in den Schlaf singt. Und nur für einen Moment wird diese Erinnerung wieder zum Leben erweckt.

Hemings tiefe, zärtliche Stimme schwebt beruhigend über ihnen, während Eivor unter ihren Fellen neben ihm raschelt und ihr Atem sich in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus einpendelt. Er stellt sich vor, wie dieser Moment für immer anhält.

 _Heimat_ , denkt er schläfrig, glücklich und zufrieden.

*****

Nach Vili und Eivors erstem gemeinsamen Überfall auf einen von Kjötvis Außenposten in den östlichen Bergen an der Grenze zu Agðir feiern sie natürlich mit einer Runde nach der anderen mit ihren Clanmitgliedern in der Festhalle und Spielen wie betrunkenem Tauziehen in den Straßen bis zum Morgengrauen, bis keiner von ihnen mehr humpeln kann, ohne an den Rand eines Grabens zu kippen oder sich auf die Schuhe zu würgen. 

Es folgen weitere erste Male. Die beiden bekommen gemeinsam ihre ersten Tätowierungen, gemacht von Svein, seine in Form der Rune Aegishjalmr, der Ägide des Schreckens und des Schutzes, auf seiner rechten Schulter umgeben vom Ouroboros von Jǫrmungandr, ihres die Insigne des Raben direkt über ihrem rechten Ohr, wo es sich nach unten wölbt, bis es nur leicht die Ränder ihrer Narbe streift. Er beginnt sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen, worüber sie sich lustig macht; sie trägt ihr strohblondes Haar lang und in Zöpfen geflochten, welche sie über eine Schulter wirft, sodass ihr Rabentattoo und ihre Narbe stets zu sehen sind. _Wolfpisse_ nennt er sie manchmal, _und du sagst, ich sei derjenige mit einem Ego_.

Er erlebt seinen ersten Liebeskummer durch die Hände einer Schildmaid, die stattdessen einem Kaufmannssohn, der verspricht, sie nach Miklagarðr, einer großen, alten, ummauerten Stadt aus Sand, Stein und Juwelen zu segeln, ein Liebesversprechen gibt. Eivors erste Tändelei mit der Tochter eines Skaldes, was einen verärgerten Freier dazu veranlasst, sie auf der Straße herauszufordern - zum Glück gelingt es Vili, den rotgesichtigen, brüllenden und rüpelhaften Peiniger davon abzuhalten, sie zu einem _Holmgang_ herauszufordern, der mit Sicherheit mit dem Tod des Freiers geendet hätte. 

( _Vili der Stockarsch, Vili der Friedensstifter, er, der sie mit Furcht erfüllt_ , singt Eivor in verschiedenen Versen den Rest der Nacht auf ihn ein, _obwohl du ein Trollgesicht und einen viel zu sturen Kopf hast, sollte ich jemals wieder in einen Streit mit so einem Schwachkopf geraten, bist du sicher der Erste, den ich rufen werde, um ihn ins Bett zu bringen_. Er sagt ihr, dass ihre Reime schlecht und nervig sind. Sie antwortet, indem sie sie länger und schlechter macht).

Ihre ersten silbernen Armringe, fein gearbeitete Metallbänder geziert mit den Insignien ihrer jeweiligen Clans, werden ihnen nach einem waghalsigen Überfall und der erfolgreichen Eroberung einer von Kjötvi kontrollierten Insel voller Berserker von Styrbjörn und Heming vor ihren versammelten Clans überreicht. Die Nordmänner wie auch ihre dänischen Verwandten im Süden begehrten Armringe, denn je mehr ein Krieger besaß, je mehr Siege und Bündnisse er errungen hatte, desto höher war sein Ansehen und desto bedeutender waren seine Lieder und Erzählungen.

„Der Erste von vielen“, grinst Eivor ihn an, als sie die Ringe an ihren Unterarmen anbringen. „Ein Leben voll Ruhm und Abenteuer wartet auf uns, Vili. Möge es immer so sein.“

*****

Im Frühjahr trifft die Nachricht ein, dass der große Krieger Ragnar Lodbrok durch die Hände von König Ælle von Northymbre umgekommen ist, in eine Schlangengrube geworfen und einem langsamen, grausamen Tod überlassen. 

Die Skalde singen und weben Geschichte über Geschichte über diese grausame Szene, doch sie alle haben ein Detail gemeinsam. Dass Ælle, als er sich freudig umdrehte, um über die Grube zu blicken, in der Erwartung, Schmerz und Angst auf Ragnars hilflosem Gesicht und Körper zu sehen - Demütigung der schlimmsten Art in einem so erbärmlichen und makabren Ende - nur dies sieht, was in einem einzigen Atemzug sein Lächeln in die hässlichste Grimasse verwandelt, wie ein Stein, der durch Wasser stürzt: Ragnar auf den Knien, die Arme wie zum Lob erhoben, mit einem manischen Grinsen aus blutverschmierten Zähnen und Bart in einem Gesicht, das wahnsinnig geworden ist und vor Leidenschaft brennt, bebend vor dem schwindelerregenden und rücksichtslosen, reinen Lachen, das aus seinem Körper dröhnt, während sich die etlichen sich windenden Schlangen um ihn winden, beißen und stoßen. 

_Du denkst du hast diese Schlacht gewonnen, doch du hast lediglich einen Krieg begonnen. Ich werde einen glorreichen Tod sterben und den Allvater in seinen großen, goldenen Hallen begrüßen. Das Gleiche kann von dir nicht gesagt werden. Meine Söhne werden mich rächen, mein Volk wird dein Land erobern und deine Königreiche werden fallen. Wir werden in jedem Lied und jeder Geschichte, die deine Skalde über dich und deine Kinder erzählen werden, weiterleben.Oh, wie werden die kleinen Ferkel grunzen, wenn sie erfahren, wie der alte Eber gelitten hat! Du wirst sie treffen, Ælle! Eines Tages werden sie kommen! Das Schicksal ist unaufhaltsam._

So zumindest erzählen es die Skalde. Für den abscheulichen Mord eines großen und angesehenen Anführers, der mit solcher Schande befleckt wurde, kann es nur eine Vergeltung der gefürchtetsten Art geben: die Blutfehde.

Ragnars Söhne Halfdan, Ubba und Ivar schüren die Wut in ihren Herzen und in den Herzen ihrer Landsmänner, rufen ihre Streitkräfte zusammen und bereiten sich darauf vor, mit ihren Langbooten über die Nordsee nach Englaland zu reisen - aber nicht, um nur Reichtum oder Ressourcen zu plündern oder um _Danegeld_ zu beschaffen, den Tribut, den die argwöhnischen englischen Herrscher den nordischen Räubern im Austausch für einen vorübergehenden Frieden zahlen. 

Diesmal werden sie zusammen mit den dänischen Armeen, die sich bereits in Englaland befinden, bösartige Rache an König Ælle von Northymbre üben, seine Ländereien einnehmen und besiedeln, und wenn die Götter mit ihnen sind, werden sie auch den Rest der zersplitterten Königreiche Englalands erobern.

Und so beginnt die Invasion der Großen Armee in Englaland.

Die Krieger des Heming Clans werden Teil der ersten Truppenwelle der Kampagne sein, die bis zum Ende des Sommers in East-Engla landen wird, angeführt von den Ragnarssons. Dies wird Vilis erster Vorgeschmack auf eine echte Kriegskampagne sein, nicht die unbedeutenden Clanschlachten und Scharmützel um knappe Ressourcen und Land in Nordwege.

Sobald das Land besiedelt ist, wird der Rest des Clans - die Bauern, Handwerker, Händler, der Rest der Familie - nachgeschickt. Aber wenn er einmal weg ist, gibt es kein Zurück mehr, das weiß er. Die drei Spinnerinnen am Sitz des Yggdrasil haben in das Muster einen Knoten gewebt, der sich nicht auflösen lässt. 

Englaland ist nun ihre Heimat.

*****

_Heimat_.

Vereinzelte Echos, flüchtige Eindrücke der Vergangenheit wie noch glühende Kohlen in der Dunkelheit. Der Geruch von Rauch und der See. Feuerschein, der in hellen, blauen Augen tanzt. Der blutige Schlag von Kriegstrommeln und rituellen Gesängen, die Kampfeslust und Schwertgesang in seinen Ohren erklingen lassen. Eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach dem alten Gleichgewicht in dem abwesenden Raum an seiner Seite.

Erinnerungen wie aus einem Traum, die ihn in den gedämpften Nächten unter wollenen Zelten in den Kriegslagern von East-Engla oder auf den verlassenen Feldern von Mercia liegend und während der kalten und feuchten Märsche durch Northymbre heimsuchen indes sich das Große Heer einen blutigen Weg durch Englalands gespaltene Königreiche bahnt.

Mit der Zeit lassen diese Samen einen seit langem schlummernden Wunsch mit voller Wucht zu einem Verlangen sprießen, welches ihn in Form einer einzigen Frage heimsucht: _Was wäre, wenn?_

Doch dies ist noch nicht sein Schicksal.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe mich bei Personen- und Ortsnamen grundsätzlich an die aus der deutschen Version von _Assassin's Creed: Valhalla_ gehalten und sonstige Eigennamen entsprechend den Vorgaben von artemihs übernommen, damit es mehr oder weniger einheitlich bleibt.
> 
> In der englischen Version von artemhis findet ihr auch noch ein paar unter Umständen interessanten Notizen zum Werk ;)


End file.
